Tratado sobre los Orígenes Cromosómicos del Amor
by Kiriahtan
Summary: Academy Era · Algo fallaba en el rostro de Thete cuando se encontraron al final de las clases. Koschei lo supo en cuanto le vio. No compartir clases ese año estaba siendo más difícil de lo que cualquiera de los dos podía decir pero aún había algo que era únicamente suyo.


Zanderskyward me pidió: summer + pillow para mis niños gallifreyanos en el Writing Prompt en twitter y este es el resultado :3 Me encanta escribir de la Academy Era, ay.

* * *

 **·**

 **Tratado sobre los Orígenes Cromosómicos del Amor**

 **·**

Algo fallaba en el rostro de Thete. Koschei lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Podía ser la mirada unos cuantos centímetros más baja o los labios un diminuto pascal más presionados, más apretados de lo habitual como si quisiesen contener algo dentro, pero fue más que suficiente para ponerle en tensión de inmediato.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Exigió saber en cuanto estuvieron a la misma altura. Tener las clases separados después de tantos años juntos compartiendo cada hora no le gustaba en absoluto. Así era como ocurrían cosas como esas. Era la primera vez en todo el día que veía a Theta y lo veía así. ¿Qué había pasado? Sus palabras fueron una cruda exigencia de información.

Theta levantó un poco la mirada hacia él.

—Nada —prometió, probablemente por no querer preocuparle.

Pero era inútil: Theta era un libro abierto per se y después de tantas décadas juntos Koschei conocía cada milímetro de su expresión y que ésta significaba. No había sido así al comienzo. Al comienzo solo quería que ese alegre muchacho, mestizo de dos razas y por tanto una vergüenza para muchos, le dejase en paz. Había sido Theta quien se había quedado a su lado pese a su carácter hosco y reservado, y había sido Theta el primero en saber leer sus expresiones cuando nadie más era capaz de descifrarlas. Y ahora le tocaba aguantar las consecuencias: incluso sin querer Koschei había aprendido a descifrarle a él de igual manera.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —Preguntó de nuevo y Theta podía tener claro que no le iba a dejar escapar así como así sin una respuesta.

—No tienes que preocuparte —comenzó su amigo y Koschei soltó un resoplido que decía claramente "No sigas ese camino" y Theta suspiró a su vez, profundamente, dándose por vencido—. No tuve un buen día —empezó por algún lado y esta vez Koschei le dejó continuar. Normalmente sonsacarle cualquier cosa a Theta era fácil: era hablador y entusiasta. Por eso precisamente verle alicaído era como contemplar como un sol se apagaba, tan antinatural que solo podías querer poner una bombilla prontamente en el lugar de ese sol apagado para hacer que volviese a brillar-. Anzor me obligó a hacerle los deberes de navegación y cartografía otra vez y al parecer no le convenció el resultado. Y mi tutor solo ha calificado con un pasable mi tratado sobre los orígenes cromosómicos del amor...

Mientras le escuchaba Koschei exhaló una bocanada de rabia. ¡Anzor! ¡Tendría que haberlo sabido! Algún día sería capaz de hacer algo contra él pero aún no era ese día: Anzor era más fuerte físicamente y siempre tenía un corrillo de halagadores a su alrededor. Además Theta no lo hubiese aprobado, por mucho que ese malnacido se mereciese la muerte sin regeneración.

—¿Hiciste tus propios deberes? —Preguntó a falta de nada mejor y Theta sacudió la cabeza y eso ya debería habérselo imaginado.

Theta era demasiado caótico para organizarse sobre su propia tarea como para encima atender la de Anzor. ¿Lo peor de todo? Su amigo era brillante. Anzor no tenía ningún derecho a luego quejarse: por eso mismo quería que le hiciese los deberes cuando él no estaba en medio para impedirlo. Theta era inteligente pero al llegar los exámenes era incapaz de concentrarse para estudiar, salvo que el tema le interesase tanto que ya se supiese el temario de antemano. Y mientras Theta admiraba sus calificaciones, Koschei sabía que podría igualarlas si tan solo fuese capaz de no distraerse a cada momento.

Como con ese ensayo sobre los cromosomas. Koschei trató de no arrugar la nariz al oírlo.

—¿Qué dijo tú tutor?

—Que era interesante pero que me había desviado del tema a tratar y que no era útil —La decepción en el tono de voz del chico era aún más palpable que el propio trabajo—. Al menos me ha aprobado —trató de mostrarse optimista, alzando los hombros, porque Theta siempre trataba de ser optimista.

Koschei intentó ignorar el intento de optimismo y omitió un "Te lo dije". Había oído hablar a Theta de ese ensayo desde hacía semanas, desde que se le ocurrió la idea, y sabía lo emocionado que estaba pese a que no se ajustaba para nada al tema asignado. Siendo sinceros Koschei opinaba que había tenido suerte de que le aprobasen. Pero al final Theta siempre tenía suerte. O quizá eran los resquicios de cómo era brillante. Koschei hubiese preferido que no aprobase por los pelos y que se correspondiese con la inteligencia que le había colocado en el Deca... ¡Un estudio de los cromosomas del amor! Tan inútil como idílico.

Perfecto para Theta en el fondo.

Theta, que por una vez parecía agotado. No hundido porque Koschei sabía que era imposible apagar los soles en el pecho de Theta, pero aquello estaba igualmente mal. Por mucho que se lo hubiese buscado él solito por escoger un tema de trabajo tan absurdo.

—Vamos —dijo súbitamente, cogiéndole de la muñeca y sorprendiéndole.

—¿A dónde?

—Solo ven —le acució Koschei, sin más explicaciones.

* * *

Tardaron casi media hora en salir de la Academia. Casi ningún estudiante lo hacía a pesar de que no estuviese estrictamente prohibido. Pero si conocías el camino sabías cómo salir sin suscitar eternas preguntas y explicaciones. Y ambos lo sabían. Cuando estaban saliendo Theta ya sospechaba lo que pretendía pero no dijo nada y Koschei no aminoró el paso un ápice.

—Gracias —La voz de Theta sonó a su lado por primera vez desde que habían salido de la Academia una hora antes, y sonó cálida como la caricia de un rayo de sol... ugh. Por cursi que sonase. Pero que sonase cursi era culpa del tono de Theta, lleno de gratitud y calidez.

Koschei le miró solo un poco, de refilón.

—No tienes por qué darlas... —insistió pese a que Theta seguiría haciéndolo. Era tan frustrante a veces... pero también le hizo sonreír un poco. Solo Theta lo lograba.

Habían bajado corriendo la colina de la Academia, atravesando la hierba roja que cubría el valle hasta quedarse ambos sin aliento, gritando y riendo, y ahora habían caído sobre la hierba agotados. Los dos soles de verano brillaban con fuerza en el cielo y aún faltaba un buen rato, otra hora por lo menos, hasta que el segundo comenzara a ponerse por el norte. Mientras sus rayos arrancaban destellos carmesí de la hierba, camuflando entre ella las túnicas escarlatas de la Academia, y convertía en hebras de oro los cabellos de Theta a su lado.

—Hacía tiempo que no nos escapábamos —apreció éste y las campanillas de alegría que le caracterizaban habían vuelto a su voz. Y a su mirada.

Y tenía razón: ese año apenas tenían tiempo para verse al final de las clases o entre tercio y tercio. Aunque Theta seguía colándose en su cuarto algunas noches para compartir almohada sin avisar. No hubiese sido fácil confesar en voz alta que lo echaba de menos pero Theta le conocía tan bien sin que le hubiese dado permiso para ello (y a veces eso le hacía sentir desnudo, sin defensas ante él, dejándole colarse en su cama sin replicar ya y echándole de menos cuando al conocerse que Theta desapareciese parecía casi un sueño del alivio que suponía) que no hacía falta que lo admitiese. Llevaban tanto tiempo juntos, ellos dos contra Anzor y los profesores y contra todo el mundo, que Koschei no recordaba ya cuándo había ocurrido.

Estaban tumbados en el suelo contemplando los dos soles del sistema binario de Gallifrey, el final de un día de verano, mientras las briznas de hierba encarnada les acariciaban las mejillas. Y de pronto la mano de Theta buscó la suya y se la cogió en mitad de la hierba. Siempre tenía las manos calientes, Theta, como el verano en comparación con sus dedos fríos.

Koschei le dejó hacerlo y le sostuvo la mano.

—Gracias —repitió en un susurro llevado por la brisa Theta a su lado.

No tenía que darlas. En verdad Koschei no había tenido elección, no hubiese podido haber hecho otra cosa. La tristeza en la cara de Theta era como como una catástrofe, un desequilibrio en el universo que debía ser enmendado, sin opción a réplica. Y aun así su agradecimiento le llenó de calor el pecho aún tumbados.

—De nada —aceptó por primera vez sus gracias.

Y Mientras Theta contemplaba el final del día de verano pensó que no importaba que Koschei no entendiese la utilidad de su Tratado sobre los Orígenes Cromosómicos del Amor (por Theta Sigma, estudiante de la Academia Prydonian [Gallifrey, Kasterborous¹]): Él lo entendía por ambos.

·

·

·

fin

* * *

 **N/A:** La escena de Theta colándose en la cama de Koschei por las noches es una referencia mi otro fic (Pesadillas e Insomnio) de la Academy Era que hice pero ambos pueden ser leídos de forma independiente. Toda la Academy Era es un Gran Headcanon unido e indivisible en mi cabeza.

Otros detalles (como Theta aprobando solo por los pelos y Anzor haciéndole bullying) son canon y 100% perfectos.


End file.
